


Just A Kiss

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: 5 Times Plus 1, F/F, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Holtzmann has been kissing Patty, not that Patty is complaining.Or Five times Holtz kissed Patty and one time Patty kissed Holtzmann.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally an excuse to pull the prompt I wanted off of a kissing meme :) Please enjoy :)

“Um, Patty,” 

Patty looked up from her laptop to see Holtz standing in her doorway. 

“What’s up, baby?” She asked. 

“Do you have a minute?” 

Patty pushed away from her desk. “Sure. What for?” 

Holtz grinned and waved Patty over. “Follow me,” she said and spun around, bounding into her lab. 

Patty followed, a little concerned. Holtzy had that look she got when she created something particularly dangerous. 

“What do you need me to do?” She asked once she was standing at Holtz’s workbench. 

“Just stand there and look gorgeous,” Holtz answered with a wink. 

Patty raised her eyebrow. “I ain’t standing here to be your eye candy, Holtzmann,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“I kid, I kid, Pattycakes,” Holtz said reaching across her table to pat Patty’s arm. “I added some new toys to your pack and I want to make sure it’s not too heavy for ya.” 

“What’d you add?” Patty asked, uncrossing her arms. She was interested to know what more Holtz could possibly add to the packs and if it was going to blow up in her face the next time they went out on a call. 

“All in good time, Pats.” Holtz winked again and waved Patty over to her side of the workbench. “Step into my office.” 

Patty rounded the table and stood facing Holtz. 

“Turn,” Holtz instructed, motioning for Patty to turn around.

Patty humored her, a small smile on her lips. She heard what sounded like a crate scraping across the floor before she felt Holtz tap her shoulder. She held out her arms and let Holtzmann slide the straps of her pack on her arms. Once it was securely on her back, Holtz let go of the pack. 

“How’s it feel?” Holtz asked. 

Patty turned around, testing out the adjusted weight. “How did you add more and make it lighter?” 

Holtz grinned and rubbed her hands together like some sort of cartoon villain. 

“A magician never reveals her secrets,” Holtz said. “It’s good?” 

“Perfect,” Patty assured her, taking off the pack. Holtz lowered it onto the table with all the care one would show a newborn baby. 

“You gon’ tell me what else you added?” Patty asked, having to tilt her head up slightly to look Holtzy in the eye. 

“Nope, not finished yet,” Holtz answered, placing her hands on Patty’s shoulders. “But I promise you can give it a test run once it’s ready.” 

“As long as it ain’t gonna explode, I’d be happy to, baby.” 

Holtz smiled her cartoon villain smile again and leaned forward to kiss Patty’s forehead. It was quick and Patty barely had time to react before Holtz hopped down from the crate and went back to working on the proton pack. 

Patty blinked a few times and stared at Holtz for a few seconds. Her shock and confusion wore off quickly and she walked back around the workbench as Holtz pulled out her blowtorch. 

“Just let me know when you need me,” Patty said and slowly backed away from Holtz’s lab to her office. 

* * *

“You wanna go get lunch,” Patty asked. She was leaned against the doorframe of her office.

Holtz was sat behind her workbench, feet propped up on the metal surface, flicking her blowtorch on and off like she wasn’t sitting next to volatile equipment. 

“What?” Holtz asked, looking away from the blue flame to where Patty stood. 

“I was planning on walking down to that taco truck for lunch, do you want to come with me?” Patty asked again, eyeing the still lit blowtorch. 

Holtz shrugged. “I could eat,” she said.

“Let’s go,” Patty said and pushed off the wall.

Holtz turned off the blow torch and set it down. She dropped her feet to the ground skipped over to Patty. 

“Lead the way,” Holtz said, wiggling her arm into the crook of Patty’s elbow. 

Patty smiled at Holtz and started for the stairs. They stopped briefly to get Abby and Erin’s lunch orders before leaving the firehouse in search of the taco truck. 

“Whatcha working on today, baby?” Patty asked after a minute of walking in silence. 

Holtz shrugged. “Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that.” 

“It looked like you were doing a whole lot of nothing and playing with fire,” Patty pointed out, chuckling as she looked over at Holtz. 

“I was taking a break,” Holtz said, waving her hand dismissively. 

Patty smirked. “If you say so, baby.” 

“Taco truck,” Holtz announced, pointing up ahead. 

They waited in the short line and Patty gave Holtz a little nudge when it was their turn. 

“Order what you want, I need a minute,” she said, looking over the menu. 

“Anything?” Holtz asked. 

Patty looked back over at Holtz and saw the sly little smile she was sporting. She knew what was coming, it always did eventually, and Patty smirked. This time she beat Holtz to the punch. 

“Girl, just order what you want, it’s on me,” Patty said and shook her head. 

“Next one’s on me, Pats,” Holtz said. 

She got up on her tiptoes and used Patty’s shoulder as a little extra leverage and kissed Patty’s cheek. It was loud and more dramatic than Patty expected, but it still made her skin feel warm and tingle, even after the woman herself pulled away. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Patty said and laughed. 

“Cross my heart,” Holtz promised, tracing an “x” over her chest. 

* * *

The storm outside was a bad one, rain pounding against the firehouse windows while thunder and lightning fought it out in the night sky. Patty sat on her couch, rereading one of her favorite books to wait out the storm.

She could hear the other three moving around the firehouse. Abby and Erin were upstairs trying to find something to eat and Holtzmann stomping around her lab no doubt jamming to whatever music she had blasting in her headphones. The storm had been too bad to venture out in earlier and it wasn’t looking good on going home anytime soon. 

Lightning struck, followed by a deafening clap of thunder and before Patty had a chance to turn the page of her book the lights turned off and she was surrounded by darkness. She heard a crash just outside her door and jumped from the couch. 

“Holtzy?” she called out into the dark. “You okay?” 

Patty squinted against the darkness, trying to find Holtz. 

“Down here.” 

The moaned response came from the floor near where Patty knew Holtz's workbench sat. 

“Why are you on the floor,” Patty whispered. 

“Why are you whispering?” Holtz asked back at normal volume. 

Patty shook her head at herself. “I don’t know. You didn’t answer my question.” 

Holtz sighed. “I didn’t do it on purpose.” 

“Are you hurt?” Patty asked, taking baby steps across the room, trying to find her without stepping on her. 

“Just a bump on the head,” she said. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky and for half a second Patty saw where Holtz was laying on the floor and hurried over to her. 

“Patty?” Holtz called out, her voice soft. 

“I’m right here, baby,” Patty said. A second later, she felt a hand squeeze her ankle. 

“Wanna hangout on the floor with me ‘til the lights come on?” Holtz asked and Patty just knew she had a sneaky little smirk on her face. 

“It’s not like I got anything else to do,” Patty said and shrugged. She lowered herself onto the floor beside Holtz and scooted closer until their arms were touching. 

“How long do you think the lights will stay out?” Patty asked after a few beats of silence passed. 

She felt Holtzmann shrug against her arm. 

“Who knows.” Holtz said and turned her hand over to hold Patty’s. “Are you afraid of the dark?” 

“When I was a little kid,” Patty answered honestly. “Had a nightlight in every outlet, but I always ended up in my parents’ bed. Drove my momma crazy for years.” She laughed at the memory. “What about you?” 

“Can’t seem to shake it,” Holtz admitted, her voice quiet. 

Patty gave Holtz’s hand a light squeeze and smiled even though Holtz couldn’t see her. “I ain’t going anywhere.” 

Holtz didn’t say anything, but the little sigh she let out was enough to let Patty know she was glad. 

They laid there, on the ground of Holtzmann’s lab, holding hands until the lights flicked back on a few minutes later. 

Holtz turned her head to meet Patty’s gaze. “I…” she started, but footsteps thumping down the stairs interrupted her. 

“Are you guys okay?” Abby asked from the bottom of the stairs, Erin right behind her. 

“All good down here,” Holtz answered, not looking away from Patty. 

“We should go check the containment unit,” Abby said. 

“On it,” Holtz answered and gave Patty’s hand a tight squeeze and quickly kissed the tip of her nose. “Gotta run.”

She let go of Patty’s hand and rolled away. Patty watched her pop up from the floor and follow Abby and Erin down the stairs. 

* * *

Movie night at the firehouse had become a tradition and Friday night found the four Ghostbusters in front of the TV in their third floor living room. Abby and Erin were sharing the oversized recliner, leaving the entire couch to Patty and Holtzmann.

Patty was leaned against the arm of the couch, watching the alien movie Abby had picked out. Holtz was sitting as close as she could, their arms and legs pressed together, with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. 

Patty reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl. 

“Hey,” Holtz whispered, bumping her shoulder against Patty’s. 

The bump was hard enough to knock some of the popcorn out of Patty’s hand and into her lap. She looked over at Holtzmann with a raised eyebrow. 

“What was that for?” Patty questioned, keeping her voice at a whisper. 

Holtz narrowed her eyes and held her bowl out of Patty’s reach. “Get your own,” she said, and grabbed a handful to stuff in her mouth. 

Patty just stared, not sure if she was serious or just messing around. 

“You gon’ eat that whole bowl by yourself?” she asked, nudging Holtz’s thigh with her foot. 

“Maybe,” Holtz said, a big goofy grin on her face. 

Patty shook her head and smirked playfully. “Okay, I see how it is.” 

A pillow, flying across the room from where Erin and Abby sat, smacked both of them and flopped to the floor. Patty looked over and saw Erin pointing at Abby. 

“We’re trying to watch a movie here,” Abby complained, pointing at the screen for emphasis. 

“Sorry,” Patty said and turned her attention back to Holtzmann. 

Holtz held her gaze for a few moments before sighing and setting the bowl back in her lap. 

Patty smirked and swiped a few pieces. “Thank you, baby.” 

Holtz rolled her eyes, but scooted impossibly closer. She turned and pressed her lips to Patty’s shoulder before resting her head there. 

“You’re lucky I like you,” she grumbled and shovelled more popcorn into her mouth. 

Patty smiled and slid her arm around Holtz’s shoulders. 

“I like you too, Holtzy,” she whispered and tried to pay attention the movie again, but the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach was so distracting. 

* * *

“Where are we going?” Holtz asked.

“We’re just going for a walk,” Patty answered as they continued down the sidewalk. 

Holtz bumped her hand against Patty’s. “A walk to where,” she asked. 

“I don’t know,” Patty said, bumping Holtz’s hand back. “It’s nice out and you got the firehouse smelling like death and burning metal.” 

“That was an accident,” Holtz defended herself, but the small smirk on her face told Patty that she wasn’t sorry. 

Patty rolled her eyes playfully. “If you say so, baby.” 

“Two medium poofs and a little ectoplasm, and boom,” Holtz said, mimicking an explosion with her hands and cackling quietly. 

“I thought we agreed, no testing weapons inside,” Patty said, raising her eyebrow at Holtz. 

“You all agreed,” Holtz said with a shrug. “I was just in the room.” 

Patty laughed and shook her head. “I’d like to see you tell that to the mayor’s office, baby.” 

“I’m not afraid of those suits,” Holtz said, waving her hand dismissively. 

“Well they sign our paychecks, so the least you could do is no blow up half the block,” Patty suggested. 

“Eh, I’ll think about it,” Holtz said and Patty knew that was probably the best answer she was going to get. 

“That’s all I ask,” Patty said with a sigh. 

She debated in her head for a moment before reaching out to take Holtz’s hand. She held her breath, unsure how Holtzmann would react to the contact, but Holtz squeezed Patty’s fingers and smiled happily. 

“Hey, our cheesesteak place is around here,” Holtz said, looking around excitedly. 

“I know,” Patty said with a smirk. 

Holtz looked up at Patty and narrowed her eyes. “I thought you said we weren’t going anywhere.” 

Patty shrugged. “We weren’t,” Patty defended herself. “But if we happen to pass the cheesesteak place, I wouldn’t be opposed to stopping for a snack.” 

“I like the way you think, Pats,” Holtz said and winked. 

“This time’s on you, right?” Patty asked. 

“Uh,” Holtz looked away and patted her pants pockets with her free hand. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Patty said, giving Holtz’s hand a light squeeze. “I got you.” 

“You always do,” Holtz said and brought their joined hands up to her lips and kissed the back of Patty’s hands. 

Patty sighed happily and swung their hands as they walked. She couldn’t think of a better way to spend an afternoon while they aired out the firehouse. 

* * *

It was getting late and Patty sat in her office, trying to muster up enough energy to move from her couch and go upstairs to her bed.

“Um, Patty,” 

Patty looked up to see Holtzmann standing in her doorway. She seemed nervous, fidgeting and not really looking Patty in the eye. 

“What’s up, Holtzy?” Patty asked, doing her best to keep her eyes open. 

“Wanna see something cool?” Holtz asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

Patty sighed and tiredly rubbed her eyes. “I’m not up for poofs of any size right now, sweetie.” 

“No poofs, I promise,” Holtz said, crossing her heart. “Come on, it’s upstairs.” 

Holtz walked up to the couch and held her hands out for Patty. Patty took the offered hands and let Holtz pull her off the couch. 

She followed Holtz out of her office and to the stairs, wondering just what was waiting for her upstairs. It could go either way with Holtzmann but at least she was headed in the direction of her bed. 

On the third floor, Holtz pulled Patty toward the rec room and Patty was too tired to argue that their rooms were down the hall. Holtz stopped outside the door and blocked Patty from entering. 

“Close your eyes,” Holtz said. 

“Why?” Patty asked, more awake and suddenly suspicious. “What’s gonna come popping out at me?” 

“Nothing, I swear,” Holtz assured her. “Come on do it.”

“Alright,” Patty said and did as she was told. 

Holtz held onto her hand and walked her slowly into the rec room. “Okay, open them.” 

Patty opened her eyes to find a blanket and pillow fort in the middle of the rec room. There were two mattresses under the blanket tent and sandwiches from their usual cheesesteak place sitting on a plate on the floor, there was even a documentary queued up on the tv. 

Patty didn’t know what to say. She looked over at Holtzmann and smiled. 

“You did all this for me?” she asked. It was unconventional, but still incredibly thoughtful of her. 

“Yep,” Holtz said looking very pleased with herself. “I was going to ask if you wanted to get cheesesteaks, but you looked tired so I brought them to you.” 

“That was so sweet of you,” Patty said and slung her arm around Holtz’s shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. 

Holtz pressed her face into Patty’s neck and hummed contentedly. Patty felt her lips graze her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. She nudged Holtz until she looked up at her. 

“If you’re gonna keep kissing me, you might as well do it right,” Patty said and cupped Holtz’s cheek. 

“Is that an invitation?” Holtz asked, biting her bottom lip and raising her eyebrows. 

“Kiss me, Holtzy,” Patty said. 

Holtz leaned up and Patty met her halfway and pressed their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. 

“So you caught on to my plan?” Holtz asked as she pulled away. 

Patty chuckled and stroked Holtz’s cheek with her thumb. “It wasn’t that hard to catch on, but I ain’t complaining,” she said and leaned in for another kiss. 

She could get used to this.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
